


К ней осень пришла проститься

by JateFate



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За всё то время, что Люсиль провела вдали от дома, она почти успела раствориться в этом пряно-кисловатом, обожжённом солнцем плену, но терпение Аллердейл Холла иссякло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К ней осень пришла проститься

Когда Люсиль и Томас вновь покидают своё поместье, отправляясь на поиски нового источника дохода, старый дом как всегда нехотя выпускает их из своих крепких, удушающих объятий, а затем ещё долго смотрит удаляющемуся экипажу вслед. Даже когда особняк совсем исчезает из виду, леди Шарп всё ещё чувствует на своих плечах, затянутых в чёрный бархат и укрытых шерстяной накидкой, печать его тяжёлого взгляда.  
  
 _Не забудьте вернуться_ , морозным ветром воет он, стучась в гостиничные окна. Сквозняком лижет белые пятки молодой женщины, невидимыми длинными пальцами перебирает смоляные кудри сэра Томаса.  
  
Люсиль сильнее брата ощущает тоску и обиду Аллердейл Холла. Пока высохшие кривые руки ещё могут дотянуться до них, она видит его в своих снах. Сначала она бродит по пустым коридорам, а затем вдруг несётся вниз по чёрной лестнице вслед за светящимся золотым пятном, маячившим впереди, но сколько не бежит, нагнать его всё никак не может.   
  
Стоит им только пересечь границу, и плечи их расправляются, на бледные лица, нежно оглаживаемые солнечным лучами, заползает чуждое выражение детского любопытства. За пределами родового поместья жизнь кажется совсем другой, даже время здесь течёт иначе. Дни длятся дольше; к вечеру глаза Люсиль слезятся, уставшие от обилия яркого света, а скулы сводит от бесконечных улыбок. Вокруг так много людей, их лица сливаются, ширятся, искажаются, и на следующий день она не может узнать ни одно из них.   
  
И всё же, как ново, как необычно ей чувствовать себя чьей-то гостьей, будучи на некоторое время свободной от оков родных стен.  
  
В этих маленьких, будто игрушечных домиках, построенных бывшими соотечественниками на новой земле, грехи не прячутся в отдаленных комнатах, чердаках и подвалах, они следуют за своими творцами по пятам: звенят бокалами, бряцают столовыми приборами, выкуривают сигары, посмеиваются и ведут свои занятные разговоры.  
  
Томас с очаровательной лёгкостью крадёт себе их образы, его собственные тайны барахтаются в красной глине за тысячи миль отсюда. Их хотя нет такого глупца, который тревожный шепот предчувствия не услышит, зато полно тех, кто махнёт на него рукой.  
  
И всё же они здесь чужие. В этих краях им дают об этом знать отчётливее, чем где-либо прежде. Люсиль прячется от их напускного радушия и холодных, мутных глаз за роялем. Она отдаёт свою прямую спину на растерзание их колким, как иглы, взглядам, оставив солнечную сторону зала позади, затем выдыхает с облегчением и грубо вторгается в зудящий шёпот толпы ударом пальцев по гладким и прохладным на ощупь клавишам фортепиано. Они утихают на мгновение, растягивают свои онемевшие губы в одобрительных улыбках и принимаются шуметь пуще прежнего. Но Люсиль их уже не слышит, лишь краем глаза примечает, как светло-коричневое пятно, отделившись от толпы, плывет к ней.  
  
Он первым за долгое время (может быть, вообще за  _всё_  время) обращается сначала именно к ней, а не к брату. Его большая ладонь ложится на блестящую крышку инструмента, он глядит на неё исподлобья без отпечатка смутной тревоги, с интересом, далеким от романтического, и говорит с ней так, как здесь не говорил ещё никто.   
  
От его неуклюжих, но искренних комплиментов Люсиль чувствует в щеках то самое напряжение, что обычно предшествует улыбке. Затем он представляется и клонит золотую голову, отчего несколько блестящих прядей падают на его широкое загорелое лицо. Ей вдруг хочется заправить их ему за уши, как она часто делает Томасу, и этот порыв вызывает у Люсиль желание ударить себя кулаком по затянутой в жёсткую ткань платья груди за то, что так легко в своих мыслях переплетает образ брата с посторонними.   
  
Некоторое время доктор Алан МакМайкл держится с ней рядом, и та часть её мелового лица, которая находится к нему ближе, словно немеет. Люсиль немногословна, но ни один из его вопросов она не оставляет без благозвучного ответа, сопровождённого лёгкой и вежливой улыбкой.   
  
Когда перед ними вдруг вырастает чёрная фигура Томаса, она наконец замечает Эдит. Она улыбается и ей, отмечая про себя, как просто и свободно держит с ней себя доктор. Она чувствует давность их знакомства, она считывает глубину их дружбы по светлым лицам, обращённым друг к другу. Утомившейся Люсиль они кажутся очень похожими, словно ей и Томасу на деревянной доске вдруг повстречалась их шахматная противоположность. Но позже, когда её слезящиеся глаза привыкают, она видит, что Эдит всё же другая.  _Медовая_ , слепящим сиянием посторонних не обласканная и не слишком загорелая. Люсиль вновь борется с порывом, природа которого ей непонятна и чужда. Ей хочется прикоснуться тыльной стороной ладони к кремовым щекам юной мисс Кушинг, она с большим трудом удерживает руку на талии и переводит взгляд на брата.  
  
 _«Погляди, мы, будто чёрные птицы среди жёлтых голубей»._    
  
Но Томас на неё  _не смотрит_. Томас смотрит  _не на неё_.  
  


***

  
  
Люсиль никогда прежде не видела тёплой красивой осени. В камберлендской пустоши лето умирает в холоде, уродстве и мучениях. Пронизывающие ветра гонят пожухлую листву откуда-то издалека, солнце поднимается над горизонтом, чтобы осветить осиротевшие земли, но совсем не греет их на прощание.  
  
В Новой Англии осень как раз такая, какой Люсиль представляла её себе, когда читала книги, – ласковая, ненавязчивая, словно от всего сердца извиняющаяся за то, что пришла к ним отобрать задержавшееся лето. Молодая женщина много времени проводит на улице, сопровождая брата и мисс Кушинг на прогулках, а позже, вновь оказавшись запертой в гудящих от напускного веселья и роскоши домах, Люсиль с любопытством ловит отблески золотой поры в лице, одежде и даже голосе Алана МакМайкла, её самого верного слушателя и столь же скупого на слова собеседника, как и она сама.  
  
Они с доктором всегда смотрят в одну сторону, обоюдное беспокойство сблизило их сильнее любви к музыке. Люсиль не хочет, чтобы Томас выбрал Эдит. МакМайкл не хочет, чтобы Эдит выбрала Томаса. Однако всё идёт против их желаний, и светлые улыбки молодого врача тускнеют, паузы в их и без того редких разговорах затягиваются. Люсиль с удивлением ловит себя на мысли о том, что порой она совсем забывает о его присутствии. Сияние Алана мутнеет день ото дня, он становится привычным и незаметным атрибутом вечера, немым наблюдателем чужого счастья. Как и она. Но Люсиль знает, что, в конце концов, именно она поставит точку в любой истории, разыгранной Томасом, это её священное право и неоспоримое преимущество перед забытым всеми молодым доктором МакМайклом.  
  
Иногда она даже думает о том, что, если бы это ей, а не Томасу надлежало выбрать себе спутника жизни в этих чужих землях, то она связала бы себя с Аланом также легко, как её брат связал себя с Эдит. Но это невозможно не только потому, что выйти замуж означает совсем не то, что взять в жёны.  _Медово-кремовая_  мисс Кушинг бабочкой порхает над тяжёлыми головами толстосумов, глядящих только внутрь своих туго набитых кошельков. Поймать её не трудно – только посмотри на неё повнимательнее, и, дождавшись ответного взгляда, вдруг растворись в опостылевшей прекрасному созданию толпе. Она полетит следом, куда бы ты ни пошёл.  _Золотисто-коричневый_ доктор МакМайкл не был бабочкой. Его ноги крепко стоят на земле, в массивной фигуре без труда читаются статичность и надёжность, и хотя он, как и Эдит, часто воздевает глаза к небу, сдвинуть с места его не так-то просто. Алан держится за привычное, и хватка его куда сильнее, чем у большинства, но слабее, чем у Люсиль.  
  
В их последнюю встречу доктор просит оказать ему честь, и она легко даёт своё согласие. Фрак Алана маловат ему в плечах, отчего он немного сутулится и ведет её неуверенно. Но держит крепче, чем нужно, и в глаза заглядывает настойчивее, чем положено. Люсиль плывёт по залу мимо других пар, посматривает по сторонам неохотно и беседы с Аланом не затевает. За всё то время, что она провела вдали от дома, Люсиль почти успела раствориться в этом пряно-кисловатом, обожжённом солнцем плену, но терпение Аллердейл Холла иссякло. Он протягивает корявые, почти прогнившие длинные руки за океан и холодом дышит ей в спину.  
  
Доктор не целует её ладони на прощание. Он лишь склоняет голову, и как тогда, при первой встрече, блестящие жёлтые нити волос лезут ему в глаза.  
  


***

  
  
До своего путешествия в Америку леди Люсиль Шарп никогда не знала, что вокруг неё так много золотого. Вернувшись домой, она видит тёплые отблески в густых светлых ресницах Эдит, в искрящихся вдохновением глазах Томаса, в металлических деталях богатого интерьера, и даже собственные первые седые волоски в неверном искусственном освещении спальни кажутся Люсиль вовсе не серебряными. В очередной раз заваривая для своей новой невестки отравленный чай, она замечает золотые узоры на семейном фарфоре и стыдится того, что губы её против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Доктор МакМайкл и здесь делит с ней бремя временного одиночества. Эдит убила его надежды, и теперь Люсиль убивает её.  
  
Мёд стремительно густеет, меняя свой привычный цвет. Лицо и волосы молодой миссис Шарп отныне почти сливаются со снежными хлопьями, сыпавшимися на неё с потолка. Люсиль ни на шаг от неё не отходит, всё ищет в выцветающей на глазах Эдит отпечатки праздничной осенней акварели, и обнаружив, искренне радуется. Она устраивает умирающую в постели поудобнее, приносит ей самое теплое одеяло и ласково гладит по голове, неустанно повторяя, что скоро её мучениям придёт конец. Она впервые в равной степени желает жене брата как смерти, так и выздоровления. Пускай Эдит продержится подольше, Люсиль всё ещё нравится рассматривать её. Ей в этом медленном умирании видятся смиренность и недвижимость отчаявшегося молодого доктора. Девчонка – единственное доказательство того, что всё, что чувствовала Люсиль там, за океаном, случилось с ней на самом деле. Там солнце нежило её лицо, руки и спину в своих объятиях, там листья перешёптывались под ногами и лёгкий ветерок ласково перебирал выбившиеся из причёски жёсткие чёрные пряди. Там прошлое было прошлым, а большая горячая ладонь Алана МакМайкла, протянутая ей – настоящим, возможно, самым настоящим из того, что произошло с Люсиль за последние годы.  
  
Но Эдит сложила белые крылья, и, кажется, не взлетит уже никогда.  
  


***

  
  
Он вместе с бушующей метелью врывается в большую гостиную, и Люсиль, почти отвыкшая от его сияния, прикрывает глаза ладонью. Она прядет свою ложь для него так же искусно, как когда-то играла на фортепиано. Томас мрачно помалкивает за спиной, и чёрная паутина гнева и обиды оплетает её всё сильнее. Алан снова не позволяет Люсиль чувствовать себя одинокой - он притворяется обманутым, кивает там, где нужно, а затем вдруг переводит отяжелевший от укора и недоверия взгляд на её брата.  
  
Люсиль понимает. Она, как и всегда, всё понимает прежде Томаса.  
  
Пуговицы на жилете доктора, запонки на рукавах его белоснежной рубашки, цепочка часов, свисающая из кармана – всё было золотым.  
  
 _Её единственная в жизни тёплая винная осень пришла, чтобы проститься._  
  
У лезвия ножа, выбранного Люсиль, холодный, стальной отблеск. Оно входит в сильное, твёрдое тело Алана МакМайкла неожиданно легко. Люсиль в первый и последний раз приникает грудью к его широкой спине, ночная рубашка и шаль мигом набухают от густой багряной крови, и он медленно поворачивает голову в её сторону, будто бы желая спросить, что она хотела этим сказать. Длинная чёлка падает на сморщенный в удивлении лоб. В этот раз Люсиль себе не отказывает – протягивает тонкую белую руку, и гладкие пряди между пальцами пропускает.  
  
 _«Простите»._  
  
Отчего же прекрасные мгновения так быстротечны?   
  
Земля тянет доктора к себе изо всех сил, но он всё идёт вперед, прочь от бабочек со сломанными крыльями и ядовитых мотыльков, идёт навстречу леденящей стуже.  
  
Люсиль, вложив окровавленный нож в дрожащую руку брата, со злостью толкает его в спину. Это не всегда должна быть она. Не она поставит точку в его истории.  
  


***

  
  
С детства Аллердейл Холл имел на Люсиль большее влияние, нежели на Томаса. Стены старого дома хранили память о множестве злодеяний последнего баронета Шарпа, но среди них не числилось ни одного убийства. И перед смертью он этого греха на себя не взял.  
  
Люсиль обнаруживает истекающего кровью, но всё ещё живого золотого доктора Алана МакМайкла вместе с Эдит в старой шахте под домом. Он умирает, и сияние его почти померкло. Однако оставшихся сил хватает, чтобы уцепиться здоровой рукой за длинный подол испачканной сорочки, рвануть Люсиль на себя и крепко прижать её к своей груди, пока мертвенно-бледная Эдит не опустится напротив и не сцепит ледяные окровавленные пальцы на тонкой шее.  
  
Чёрной птицей бьётся Люсиль в его объятиях, тщетно протягивая руки к белоснежной бабочке, но потом вдруг чувствует, что хватка доктора стремительно слабеет. А после большая ладонь безвольно ложится на испачканный глиной пол совсем рядом с её бедром, и Эдит зверем воет, с силой вдавливая пальцы ей в горло.  
  
 _«Нет, Алан, вы уж и в этом побудьте со мной до конца»,_  – безмолвно просит Люсиль, и будто утомившись от долгой дороги, откидывает голову ему на плечо. И затихает.  
  
На сонном небе алеет широкая полоса рассвета. Новый день торопится навстречу бабочке, дабы её истонченные крылья осыпать бледно-жёлтой светящейся пылью.  
  
За океаном, в компании золотого доктора леди Шарп наслаждалась своей последней осенью. Вечную зиму они тоже встретили вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> a Lucille/Alan fanmix  
> http://8tracks.com/jate-martinsson/when-winter-comes


End file.
